1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for connection of electrical cables.
2. Related Art
In automotive vehicles, there are provided various types of electrical instruments, for which the vehicle is arranged with wiring harnesses to supply signals and power to the instruments. Each wiring harness has a plurality of electrical cables and electrical connectors joined to the cables.
The automotive vehicles include an electric car, a hybrid car, and a fuel-cell powered car, in which various types of electric instruments such as an inverter and a motor are mounted. In FIGS. 15 and 16, there is shown an electrical connector 101 used for such types of instruments. Such a connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H. 11-126661.
The connector 101 has a case 102, a cover 103, a connection terminal 104 connected to an electric instrument (FIG. 16), and another connection terminal 105 (FIG. 16) connected to an electrical power source. The case 102 has a cylindrical housing with a bottom plate. As illustrated in FIG. 16, the case 102 receives a terminal retainer 106 composing a holder. The terminal retainer 106 is cylindrical.
The cover 103 is attached to the case 102 to cover an opening of the case 102. The connection terminal 104 directed to the instrument is a comparatively thick plate, of which an end extends from the case 102 and the other end is within the case 102. The connection terminal 104 electrically connects to an inverter 107 as shown by chain lines in FIG. 16.
The connection terminal 105 connected to the electrical power side is cylindrical and received in the terminal retainer 106. The connection terminal 105 has an end connected to an electrical cable 108 and the other end connected to the connection terminal 104 with a securing bolt 109. Around the electrical cable 108, a rubber stopper 110 is provided to prevent intrusion of a liquid such as water. The connector 101 is used for supplying an electrical power through the electrical cable 108 to an electric instrument such as the inverter 107.
The case 102 of the conventional connector 101 accommodates the whole terminal retainer 106 within the case 102. Thus, the case 102 becomes larger in size. Furthermore, the case 102 tends to increase in size, since the case 102 accommodates the connection terminals 104 and the holder 105 that are joined to each other with bolts 109. Moreover, the rubber stopper 110 attached to the electrical cable 108 increases the size of the connector 101.
Particularly, the connector 101 shown in FIGS. 15, 16 tends to extend from the inverter 107 by a comparatively larger length. That is disadvantageous in electrical interference with other electrical instruments.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a holder, which can be smaller in size as compared with the conventional one.